Running my Life
by Musical24Soul
Summary: Harry stays with his friend Zeke. He knows it's time for change and does it. Will this year be the same as the others? Or will new situations arise? HarryDraco Romance.
1. Zeke

**A/n: Hello. Not much to say, only that i hope you enjoy this story as much as i do. I will be updating very quickly, ideas just keep spewing out. (Go S.P.E.W! lol) This is the frist time i have every attemped a Boy/boy Fanfic. So if it's a bit corny, please...just try to deal with it. lol I am a big corn ball. LOL But I promise i will only put in a **_Tiny_** bit of corniness...ok im just babbling. So yea I hope you like my story and Please please review. It would really boost my confidence. **

**Warning: This is Male/Male pairings, homosexuality. If you do not like that kind of thing i suggest you stop reading and go back to the _safe_ Fics.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and whatever characters i make up. JK rowling owns everything related to harry potter. And harry potter himself...(and draco)...unfortunately.**

**STORY TIME!**

**--------------**

Harry walked up the steps to his room, he had just gotten finished eating his dinner. He was exhausted, the Dursleys had been making him work almost everyday. Waking him up early in the morning and only letting him go to bed if he had done everything they asked him to do. He really can't remember the last time he had a good nights rest. He was always waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He also was hungry lets just say in the Dursleys house hold , still on the diet for Dudley, didn't have much to spare for harry. He really hated it here, and he may have said that before but now he meant it a million times over.

Harry opened his door, walked in and quietly shut the door. He didn't want any reason for Uncle Vernon to come up here shouting. He walked over to Hedwig and ran his fingers over her smooth feathers.

"Here girl." He gave her some owl treats he had gotten before school was out. He knew he wasn't aloud but she really need to spread her wings.

"Ok Hedwig you can have a little fly, but please don't do it around here. Because if Uncle Vernon found out I don't know what he would do. Have fun girl, have some freedom for the both of us." She nipped his finger affectionately. He walked to the window and opened it. With a little screech she flew out.

He chuckled and shook his head.

As he made his way to bed he thought about his friends. He had only gotten two letters this summer, but that wasn't their fault he had told them not to write. The last letter he got, that Vernon found out about, had gotten him a weeks worth of garden work. After that his uncle had told him that if he found out that he was talking to his little "freaky friends" he would be in deep shit. Harry sighed as he pulled his dirty shirt over his head. He turned to the left and examined himself in the mirror. One good thing about all this work was it was doing wonders for his body. His biceps were about half the size they were before, not big but not small either. He some how managed to look more buff than skinny. He, surprising himself, didn't look half bad. His stomach was getting toned from the roof work Uncle Vernon was making him do on the garage.

And it wasn't that he didn't like the work...Ok he didn't like all the work but he liked being out in the sun, the warmth and just being alone and working. He just didn't like the fact that he was forced to do it. He wasn't the type of boy who sat around all summer watching TV (ha as if they would ever let him do that) and just being lazy. He liked to know that, at the end of the day, he had accomplished something. Even if it was for their benefit and not his.

Harry slipped his pants off and crawled into bed. It had been smoldering hot all week, and tonight was just as bad. So he had left the window open in hopes that if there was any breeze it would rush in this way. As harry's eyes started to droop he wondered when it was his turn to run his life...

---------------------

That next morning you could find harry, yet again on the roof fixing up some of the weak spots in the tiling. It was the hottest it had been yesterday and harry had next to nothing in his stomach. He was feeling a bit sick and drowsy. Yet, if he wanted to go to sleep tonight he had to get this done. He only had a tiny section to go.

Harry had just finished with the roof when he heard Uncle Vernon's gruff voice down below.

"BOY! YOU BETTER HAVE THAT DONE. GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vernon shouted up so harry could hear...a little louder than needed.

Harry cursed under his breath as he collected his tools. The hammer was the only thing left and as he went to reach for it his foot knocked it and it went rolling down the side of the roof. Harry froze. Praying to any god up there it didn't hit his uncle.

"AH...BOY!" He heard a yell. "GET DOWN HERE NOW."

_Good it didn't hit him _harry thought _On second thought, now i wish it had hit him. Knocked right out cold. _

Harry climbed down the latter and landed on the grounded. He turned around to see a red faced uncle.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE. BOY IF YOU EVER-"

"Uncle Vernon, i swear I didn't."

His uncle let out a big breath. He looked like he was holding out on hitting harry. Harry knew there were plenty of times that he had come close to almost hitting him but he had always gotten a hold on it before he did anything.

"Petunia needs you to get this stuff. I hope your finished up there or you'll be doing that when you get home too." He said in a strained voice.

"yes sir, I finished."

He nodded. "Now get going and don't take to long!" Vernon said as he turned around and walked back into the House.

Harry heaved a sigh and went to put his tools away and run more errands for his ungrateful...family. Ha, Some family.

-------------------

Harry was finished getting all the stuff his aunt asked for and he was turning a corner on Backwater road and he saw someone walking in front of him.

A smile light up his face and he called out.

"Hey Zeke!"

"Hey, if it isn't harry potter!" He turned around.

"You still playing maid for those Fucking Gorillas?" He joked. harry put down his bag of items and gaveZeke a one armed hug.

"Against my own will, I have to add."

"Man, you have to come live with me!" Zeke was 22 and lived in a apartment off Grant Street. He did fairly well, he was an art teacher part time at Smelting's and also helped his uncle with his construction Company.

"Yea, I wish man." Harry said.

"Oh well, if you ever get the balls to ditch that hell hole you know where to go." He smiled.

"I'll holed you to it." Harry picked up the bag he had set down.

"Bro, i gotta go. Don't want them exploding for me being late or something."

"Dude, I have to give you props for living there. I mean i would have just beat the shit out of them by now." he said honestly.

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "I bet you would have. Well, I'll see you round. Maybe at the next match or something."

"Yea, catch yea later." Zeke crossed the street and disappeared around the corner.

Harry really liked Zeke. He was a good friend, cool and didn't give a shit what people though about him. He wears what he wants, says what he wants, does what he wants.

Zeke talked when he wanted to, he wouldn't hold anything back. Always gave the straight truth. Harry envied Zeke, wanted to be like him in a way. Zeke was a Goth Boy who was as free as the free come. He was harry's height, about 5' 7 and like him had black hair, but it was straight and went to his shoulders. He wore long cloak like jackets that when he turned it reminded him of Professor Snape. Always turning making his black cloak billowed around him.

Harry had meet him at one of Dudley's matches, about 3 or 4 weeks back.

FlashBack

Harry was sitting next to Uncle Vernon as they watched Dudley beat the shit out of the boy he was against. 'God' Harry thought. 'I hate coming here to watch him fight.' Lets face it harry hated everything about Dudley, actually he hated everything about all the Dursleys. Harry looked to his left, Vernon was cheering boisterously (Well trying to, he was mostly wheezing...) and Petunia was muttering and about how strong her dudders was getting. She occasionally would let a small cheer escape her lips. If he was going to slip away, he should do it soon. But he knew that if any of them just looked over they would see he was missing. So harry, being the bright kid he is, thought of a new plan. If he asked his uncle if he would leave, he would surly let him go he was to caught up at the moment anyway. So harry sent his plan into action.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry ventured, not knowing the reaction he would get from disturbing his uncle.

He got a irritated grunt in return. He figured that meant he was at least half listening.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Man, how stupid did he feel asking this question. He was a 15-turning-16 year old asking his uncle if he could go to the rest room. But to the Dursleys he had no freedom.

"Yes, Yes. Whatever." He heard his uncle mutter. He knew his uncle had no clue as to what harry was asking to do.

_Ha _thought Harry _if he had been paying attention he would have never let me go...thinking I would probably run away or something. Which is funny, I don't know why they care so much._

Harry sighed as he walked down the bleachers, his life felt like such a prison. Actually scratch that, his life was a prison. He really missed all his friends, and he missed Hogwarts. Ah, His second home. Though he didn't really think the Dursleys house should be called a home. More like Boot camp. His life consists mainly; Doing chores, Running errands, Being Punished and being put down. All the stuff he did was for that ungrateful family, never for himself. He knew there were times when his uncle had been ready to hit him, but so far none had come to pass. Harry was thankful for that. He really didn't want to know how it felt to be punched by his heavyset uncle.

_If he every Hits me, that's just the last straw. _Harry thought really hoping that would never happen. At that moment he would have no one to turn to if he did leave...Ok he could go to ron's house but he would feel bad for popping in suddenly. But he knew they would welcome him with open arms. The Weasley's were like family. The only real family he had.

_I wish I could visit them._

He made his way down the halls of Smelting's, not really knowing where he was going. Hmph, such a stuck up place. He turned left and walked past all the different classrooms. He was still walking when he saw a door that was all different colors, it definitely stuck out from all the regular doors which were just plain wood. He couldn't hear anything coming from the room, no one was around anyway. Everyone was at the matches, he had heard from Dudley that since it was one of the all star matches or whatever the classes and meetings were canceled. So he decided to look inside, curiosity winning.

Inside the walls were filled with paintings and there were billboards of poetry. He read some of it. _Damn _He thought _this is really good. _Better than anything he could do, he couldn't rhyme to save him life. Though he saw that most of these poems didn't rhyme, but they have tons of feeling to them. Some angst, some romance, some funny. Harry laughed at one funny poem he had just read.

"Pretty Good aren't they." Someone said behind him. Harry paled and turned around. He was expecting to see a teacher or someone from the school but instead he saw a young man in all black, leaning on the door frame. Harry took in the boys profile. From what he could see the boy was definitely Goth, wearing all black and the black eyeliner.

"Oh sorry I just- well I- the match was-" Harry babbled on, but the guy stopped him.

"S'Ok" He replied with a grin. He walked into the classes room, looking at the different art.

"Did you make any of these?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation, he was still afraid he would get in trouble.

He laughed. "Me? No, but some of my students did." He looked over at harry.

"I teach here. Good kids, at least some of them," Harry knew that there were some pretty rough kids here, bullies like Dudley. "there pretty talented." He finished.

"Yes, the art is very good."

He smiled. "Hi, I'm Zeke by the way. Zeke Brimmer" He stuck out his hand.

Harry shook his hand while saying. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Zeke moved over to the back of the room, near the desk. He rummaged around in it for a few seconds. Then harry heard him make a sound of triumph.

"These are what I came back for" He held up keys. "My car Keys. I always forget these stupid things."

Harry just nodded.

"So why aren't you at the match, seems like that's this years thing to be at." He asked casually.

Harry rolled his eyes. Zeke saw and laughed.

"Wrestling not your thing?" He asked amused.

"It's ok I guess. Just the fact that it's my cuz I'm here to watch. I don't exactly like my family."

Zeke shrugged. "Then just tell your parents you don't want to come."

Harry shifted his eyes to the floor. He wasn't about to tell some stranger, that his parents died. Harry just thought that was something a bit personal.

"I live with my aunt and uncle." And as if Zeke had sensed it, or figured it out he let the subject drop.

"Well, I got to go. Maybe we'll see each other at the next match, I'm sure I'll be coming back here then. I forget my keys everyday. No matter how hard I try to remember." They both laughed. As they walked out the door, and said there goodbye's harry found himself hoping he could see Zeke again, because for the first time in...forever he had actually made a friend that he could see while with the Dursleys.

End FlashBack

It was a little past 1 o'clock when he got back from the store. He walked into the house and immediately found at petunia cleaning the kitchen. Her all time favorite hobby, cleaning.

"Here Aunt Petunia." Harry said carrying it over to the counter and setting it down.

"Do you want me to put them away?" He asked. Aunt Petunia was a little nicer than Uncle Vernon but he still didn't like her. She yelled at him all the time and made that high voice it was very annoying, really.

"Yes. Make sure you put everything where it belongs, I would hope you do, you've been living here long enough." She didn't try to hide the fact that her voice made it sound as if that was the biggest inconvenience in her life. Which, he thought, probably was.

After harry was finished he was about to walk out the door, hoping for alittle free time when he heard his aunt call him back.

She glared at him. "What did you think that your work was done, I just have to say the garden needs to be weeded again and you need to water the plants. Plus you never got around to planting my Daises."

Harry sighed,_ so much for free time. Garden here_ _I come._ He thought as he walked out the sliding door and to the shed to get what he needed for her garden.

----------------

Over the next few days he was over worked more and more. Uncle Vernon was getting more angry to, at him. He had no clue as to why, he did everything he was told though Vernon kept it coming. Insults, threats, taunts, and the work. Harry was getting pissed, he felt like talking back but he knew he couldn't. Dumbledore had said that as long as he stayed here he was safe and that he should stay here as long as he could. Harry knew dumbledore only wanted what was best for harry but this wasn't healthy. Harry was unfed, over worked, he got no sleep; his muscles aching so bad he couldn't get to sleep and he always had headaches. You can guess from who.

It was the day of Dudley's birthday. Also marking that there were only about Four and a half more weeks until school started. Harry was making a huge breakfast in honor of Dudley, the diet forgotten for the day. Dudley had about 40 presents waiting for him in the living room, but that was only as far as harry had counted until he had been ordered to kitchen duty.

_Stuck up spoiled brat, _Harry thought as he made the bacon. Dudley came down the stairs quickly. Excited about all his presents. Harry waited for there to be shouting or something from Dudley about how many presents he got, but surprisingly (this year at least) he got quite and looked at his presents with longing. Knowing that he only got His Presents after breakfast.

Harry got lost in his thoughts about what his birthday would be like if his parents were still alive. No way would harry every be like Dudley, harry didn't need all that shit Dudley got. He would sacrifice everything he had just to have his parents back. He couldn't wait to get out of this house and on his own. Harry started to think about his friends. They really do care about me, harry knew they would do anything for him. Hermione and ron had risked being expelled many times just for him. They risked there lives to, though harry hated thinking about it. And just as he started thinking about Hogwarts and how the new term as a 6th year would be like when

he heard a strident yell from behind him.

"BOY! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs, louder than harry had ever heard.

Harry saw that the eggs and bacon had been burnt while he had been lost in his thoughts. Harry hated when people yelled, he flinched as his uncle started again.

"YOU'VE JUST GOT TO RUIN EVERYTHING DON'T YOU!" He accused harry. Harry was making his way to throw the food away but he tripped over one the the presents that muct have fell off the table.

"GOOD LORD! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Uncle Vernon was looming over him down, harry has on his knees picking up the very hot burnt pieces of bacon.

"I-I'm sorry Uncle Vernon-" harry tried to get out. His uncles face was turning colors.

"SORRY IT'S ALWAYS SORRY. YOU JUST HAD TO PICK TODAY TO GO AND- AND RUIN EVERYTHING!" Harry was getting fed up.

"YOU AND YOUR KIND! YOUR PARENTS WEREN'T ANY BETTER. FREAKS, JUST LIKE YOU! A BUNCH OF FREAKS!" That was it. Harry had never once, except for third year and he really hadn't yelled that loud, yelled at his Uncle. But something in him snapped.

"GOD DAMN IT! YOU ARE ALL THE FREAKS! STUCK UP SNOBS IF YOU ASK ME! IT WAS JUST BACON AND EGGS!" Harry screamed to his uncle. And that was it.

Smack

Harry stumbled back. His hand covering the left side of his face. His uncle had just slapped, no more like punch-slapped harry. Oh, that was it. Harry wasn't going to take this!

Harry could feel his left eye and cheek swelling his eyes had tears in them from the stinging sensation he was feeling. It hurt, but not as much at the fact that his uncle had hit him. Even though he may not love them but harry had never thought it would ever come to this. Just cause he had yelled didn't give His uncle any reason to punch him!

Harry looked up at his uncle. His uncle had anger and confusion (at what he had just done) etched on his face. Harry saw that it held no regret and thats all it took. Harry Threw down his apron and with a final "That's it I've had it." went to his room to retrieve his stuff. His room wasn't as messy as it had been in the beginning of the summer. Because he had no time to every get anything out and do it. So he only had a set of cards, a couple books, some parchment and a quill out. Hedwig was in her cage staring at him. She must have heard the fight. She gave a little hoot, he took it as encouragement. He gathered his things and put them in his trunk. He locked Hedwig door, but this time she didn't protest. He was thankful for that, he knew she understood why. He gathered his things and headed down stairs.

He had expected to see Uncle Vernon looking furious at the end of the stairs but instead he Saw Aunt Petunia. She looked sad.

For the first time he actually heard her talk in a soft not-shrill voice.

"I'm-I'm sorry harry. Vernon was out of line, he should have never hit you." She kept glancing at his now-turning-black-and-blue eye. Harry nodded.

"You have some place to go?" She asked, so quite he thought she hadn't said it at all.

"Yes." Was all he said. She opened the door and he walked out. He immediately felt the hot sun on his back even though it was around 8 o'clock. Harry sat down on the curb that was a couple blocks away from the Dursleys house, not knowing what to do. He was getting a migraine and his eye was swelling shut and it hurt like hell. His uncle could throw a mean punch.

Harry didn't know if he should intrude on the Weasley's, they already had to many in the house and since Fred and George were staying there with there girl friends and Charlie was visiting them he knew it would be extra cramped. He looked back on the invitation Zeke had given him. He really could use it now. Harry knew it was his only option. He was not going back to that house, ever. So harry stood up. Hedwig gave an angry hoot. She knew there was no reason to be in her cage right now and wanted to be free.

Harry sighed. "Fine. You will find me at Zeke's. Just be careful when coming back ok. Make sure no one see's you." She gave him a nip on the finger and cuddled his neck then flew off. He knew he wasn't allowed to use magic but he knew a spell Hermione had told him that would allow him to shrink his luggage without the ministry knowing he was doing magic. He only had to say the words, no wand. It didn't take a dummy to use a little wandless magic; apparently everyone could use this spell.

Harry said the words and the cage and trunk shrunk. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. Harry sighed as he walked down the street, making his way to Zeke's 6 room apartment. Harry's head was really starting to feel like a dead weight and he felt really hungry...and tired. Harry didn't know why but all the past hungry and the fatigue were catching up on him.

Before Harry knew it he was walking up the steps and knocking on the door. It took a minute for anyone to answer. Harry had heard a "Hold on a sec." From behind the door.

The world did a swirl, he felt really tired.

The door opened. Zeke's head appeared.

"Hey." Harry Managed before he feel onto Zeke. Zeke holding onto the door frame for support.


	2. The new harry!

**A/n: Still nothing much to say, thanks to anyone who reviewed! Or those who didn't review and just read the story. lol Well...It's really late and I'm really tired but i want to really finish this...long...long chapter. So just for you reviewers I am going to keep typing...**

**Warnings: this story does contain Male/male pairings. So if you don't like that kind of thing, please don't read this story. And if you feel the need to send flames please don't be to harsh. I warned you, and i told you this was my first H/D so...yea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot (And Zeke and Pierce and the other made up people I put into the plot). Everything Harry Potter related is all the work of the genius J.K Rowling. I also do not own any of the stores/ Products I refer to in this story. They all belong to the...well, the awesome people who own them. Duh!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**------R--------M----------L---------**

"Jeez Harry what happen. That bastard didn't do this to you did he?" He asked in a worried/angry/concerned voice. Harry felt dizzy, still, as Zeke pulled him into his house.

"Oh, Zeke don't talk so loud my head hurts." Harry groaned.

"Man, that's one big bruise." Zeke helped harry sit in a chair and then went to get ice.

Harry brushed his fingers against his cheek and eye. He yelped in pain, shit that hurt. His uncle really nailed him one. No wonder Dudley was so good at boxing, his dad was his coach and had taught him all he knew.

Zeke came back with a towel with ice in it. "Put it up to your eye it will being down the swelling." Zeke said as he shut his door, which had been left open.

"So..." He started. "What happen?" Harry really didn't want to talk about it. He was still confused about how the whole meaningless fight had come down to this. But harry knew if he didn't spill the beans soon Zeke would only get worse.

"I don't really understand the fight. I guess...well. It was Dudley's birthday today and as always i made the breakfast since today he was off his "Special Diet" or the "Torture you slowly depriving you of food Diet" as i like to call it. And i was thinking about school and my friends when uncle Vernon started yelling at me. That's when i noticed the bacon was slightly burnt. And it wasn't even that burnt, it was like only the edges." Harry sighed.

"He continued to say I was out to ruin Dudley's birthday and that was all i ever did. He, well he always calls me names but when he started calling my parents names i sorta just snapped." harry looked at Zeke. Zeke smiled.

"You give him the old one two punch?" He asked excited. Harry shook his head. Zeke frowned and let out a little "oh..."

"I Just yelled at him and next thing i know I had this big bruise and was walking out the door. And I was never going back." Harry frowned. "I'm sorry i came on such short notice it's just that my friends live so far away and what with the Weasley's having so many kids it-" Zeke interrupted him.

"It's fine really. I already told you, you are welcome here anytime." He smiled. Harry gave a small 'thanks' back.

"So, do you want to stay here until you go to Back to your school? or do you just want to stay here until your friend can get you?" He asked. Harry didn't know what to do. He felt like he was intruding either way.

"Well...I...its up to you. Do you want me to stay?" Harry asked nervously.

"Harry," Zeke started slowly. "I have giving you almost 5 invitations. Yes harry you may stay here." He chuckled as harry blushed. Harry could be as bad ass as they come, but really he was such a confused little boy inside. Though Zeke new harry was tougher and stronger than he looked.

Harry smiled. Zeke liked it when he smiled because harry never did it enough.

"Thanks Zeke I owe you one." Harry hugged him. Zeke was just glad he was out of that Devil's house.

"Here you can have this room." He led harry down a narrow hall it had three doors along it.

"This is my room," He pointed to a black door that had a tone of pictures and symbols on it. "This is the bathroom..." He pointed to a white door. "And this is your room." He pointed to another white door, and opened it. Inside it was painted as the rest of the apartment was. It had black and Dark tones; Blues and Some dark greens.

"Fond of darkness i see, you should have been in Slytherin. Though not nearly as rough and evil as them." Harry told him. Harry knew Zeke was a wizard and Zeke new Harry was one as well. Zeke had seen his wand when it fell from his pocket. _Good thing he wasn't a muggle, _Harry thought. _Or I would have had a lot to explain. _

Zeke had never gone to Hogwarts. He had heard of it but never got to attend. He was from Drumstrang. Though he didn't have the heavy accent like that. Because when he was 6 his parents moved away and went some where near there. So he never got to even have a chance at Hogwarts. Zeke had told him that their school had taught some dark things but mostly self defense. The school focused more on strength. Harry knew that since Zeke graduated 3rd in his class, that Zeke was a pretty powerful wizard. Though never as powerful as dumbledore, he mused.

The only thing was that Zeke hardly ever used magic, only when he was lazy or really needed it. Harry didn't know why, but he knew Zeke was like that. He liked to do stuff his own way, without any help. Harry was like that in away but he would never just give up magic like that. Not after losing it for half his life, and never knowing about it.

Harry also liked the fact that Zeke liked him for him and not the fact that he was harry potter. He told him he could give a shit if he was Harry potter or the queen of England for that matter, if he pissed him off he'd let him know. Thats why Zeke and him had such a close bond, maybe just as tight as Hermione and ron's.

"You can unpack and I'll make you some breakfast. Man, you look like a fucking twig." He laughed as he walked out the door. Harry chuckled, Zeke was such a goof ball. Zeke had enlarged his stuff (saying how he didn't want harry to get in trouble.) Though harry had told him he knew a spell already, that the Ministry wouldn't know. But that's Zeke for you.

Harry hadn't brought much clothes. He hated his clothes; or more like Dudley's. He hated Dudley's XXL shirts and His parachute pants. Harry decided that he was going to do a bit of shopping before school.

Harry put what little clothes he had in the dresser. He turned and started taking out his School stuff. He put his books on the desk that was in the corner and he leaned his Firebolt against the dresser. He took out some of the candy he had stashed from the end of the last school year and put it on his desk as well. He put Hedwig's cage and perch and put it in the corner of the room so when she came in from flying she could go right there to rest.

It hadn't taken harry all that long to get his stuff unpacked. Harry shoved his trunk under his bed and went out the door. He could smell bacon and eggs. Harry smiled. He liked not having to make breakfast for once in his life.

Zeke turned around once he turned of the burner. He smiled and gestured for him to take a seat.

"You do like bacon and Eggs right?" He asked as he put it on his plate.

"Yea, duh who doesn't?" He asked as if it was the most stupid question. Zeke laughed.

"Just checking."

Harry dug into his food, he almost sighed in contentment. He hadn't had any food like this, this whole summer. Always fruit or fish, anything low carb and non Fattening.

Harry and Zeke both finished there breakfast, harry saw it was about 11:43. Harry went and put his plate in the sink, he took Zeke's too.

"Thanks harry. Hey, umm..well since i had no idea you were coming around I had made plans. Pierce and Me are going to Sasha's party...If i ask Pierce maybe you can come." Harry looked at Zeke. Harry felt tired and his face really hurt, it had hurt just to eat. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Zeke, thanks but no thanks. My head still hurts and I'm really tired. Maybe next time. You have a good time." He smiled as Zeke nodded in understanding.

"You better hope i never see your uncle harry. Or he will be cat food when i get him." Harry laughed. He stopped abruptly his face throbbing.

"harry put some more ice on that or take some Advil or something. I would do a healing spell but I'm not as good with those spells. I might accidentally take your ear or something." Harry chuckled, Good old Zeke always making you feel better.

"Hey Zeke you don't mind if maybe I could take a walk or something later do you. I have something's i gotta do." Harry looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Well...I guess you can't get into to much trouble. Fine, just here let me put a Glamour on that." he pulled out his wand. It had very nice designs on it, harry wondered what they meant.

After he had said the spell and put away his wand he said "Me and Pierce may be out late. I don't know what time we will be back. Don't wait up." He smirked as he walked to the door and pulled on his Long Black cloak Jacket, or thats what harry called it. It looked like a cloak yet it was a jacket. They exchanged goodbyes and Zeke left out the door.

Harry hadn't meant Pierce yet, but Zeke always talked about him. He said he was a nice guy. See Pierce is Zeke's boyfriend. Harry didn't mind that kind of thing at all, actually harry found out he was...Bi. Just last year...he had kissed seamus. Seamus had come out and told people he was gay and when emotions and Alcohol come together...well things tend to get a little out of hand. Him and Seamus went out for a little, of course no one knew. Harry had asked Seamus to keep it on the down low. And true to his word Seamus kept the secret to himself. Even now. Ron and 'Mione don't even know yet.

He was afriad of what their reactions would be. I mean you can't just come out and say "Hey guys, I like guys too." I mean it's just not going to happen. Plus Ron freaked when he found out seamus was gay, what would he do if he found out his Best friend was as well. So harry thought it wise to just wait for this one.

Harry walked back into his room. He checked his reflection in the mirror in his room, these clothes looked so tatty on him..._Oh well _he thought with a sigh. _This is all I have for right now, until I can go shopping._

Harry knew his first stop would be Diagon Alley. He needed money, both wizard and Muggle. _But first,_ Harry thought as he yawned, _I'm going to take a quick rest._

_--------------------------- _

Harry woke up an hour later, he felt better than he had all summer. Harry saw that it was almost one. He had the whole day to do what he wanted...Wait. Let's rewind that. Harry potter and time to spare...in the same sentence? No it couldn't be. This was, and no lie, the first time harry had every had time to do anything for himself. Harry smiled a huge grin, excitement filled him like helium to a balloon. He didn't know what he wanted to do today but he knew he had to go to Gringott's and take some money out. He didn't want to be living on Zeke the whole time he was here, that would be extremely rude. Harry tried to make his hair look better, better than just looking like he got out of bed but that tousled look just never went away. After ten minutes he gave up. He put on his gold chain necklace Hermione had gotten him last Christmas.

Harry got his wallet (the one Ron had gotten him last Christmas) and left the apartment. Harry knew that he had to walk more than 5 blocks to get to The leaky Cauldron, from there to Diagon Alley. Harry kept walking, he didn't mind. He never got to just walk around when he lived with the dursleys. Harry liked...this new freedom. Yes, for once in his life he felt free. At Hogwarts there were rule's and you can't just do what you want. That's why he knew he would like being with Zeke. He was fun and cool. Though harry knew he had Quite the temper. He knew because he had already seen him lash out at his students (Smelting's wasn't the nicest school.)

Harry kept walking and soon as he turned the corner he saw the rusty creaking old sign that, sure enough, said 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Harry opened the door and walked in. He didn't see any of his teachers (Or more likely Hagrid). He knew the Half Giant liked to come here, so he was glad he wasn't here today.

Harry made sure Tom hadn't seen him and he slipped into the Back. He tapped the bricks in order and it opened up to a bright street with tons of shops. It wasn't as full as it normally was when it was time for students to get there School stuff, but there was still a busy cluster of people. Harry walked down the Street to Gringott's Bank. He walked up the steps and into the Building.

------------------------

It had only taken about 35 minutes to get his money. Both Muggle and Wizard. Harry found that after Sirius had died all his money had been put into his account. Harry had tears in his eyes, through he had shed none. He had used up all his tears when Sirius died. He felt he could cry no more. So harry walked out with a Heavy pocket and an empty heart. The first stop harry went to was to get Hedwig some Treats. She had been living off scraps from him and other small animals when she got the chance to get out. Harry walked in, he saw a whole bunch of different animals. He saw bunnies, toads, owls, and other animals he didn't know. He saw that in one corner there was a snake. It looked lonely. Harry walked up he heard what the snake was muttering.

"Stupid Humans. I've been here longer than any of those stupid _pets._ I should be the one to walk out with someone, on someone's shoulder. Damn all those frilly pets. I don't need those stupid humans." The snake said angrily. Harry walked up to it.

_Hello _Harry hissed in ParsleTongue. Trying to be quite so that the manager wouldn't hear.

_You can speak to me? You can hear me?_ The snake asked curious.

_Yes and I can't help but notice how lonely you look._ Harry said symptomatically.

_Yes? Well, I hardly see how A stupid human would understand._ The Snake mocked.

_What If i said I wasn't like those other stupid humans. _Harry gave a smile.

_Well than...What if you weren't? _The snaked asked.

_I would like to buy you. Take you out of this lonely place and you can come with me. I am staying with my friend right now...but soon I go to my school, Hogwarts. I think you will like it there. _Harry guaranteed him. _It's big Inside, big out doors. Warm, I just have to warn you there are owls around but none are in the castle. Lots of space, lots of mice. You would be happy there. _

_Hmm..._ The snake gave a hiss, in thought. _Fine I will go. I think I would like this place you speak of._

_You will not regret it. _Harry hissed one last time. Harry stuck out his hand and the snake coiled around it. Harry picked out Hedwig's treat and got the snake some food. Harry went to pay when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well well, If it isn't the Great _Hero_ Potter." He heard a snide voice behind him. Harry decided not to turn around, he heard the snake hiss.

"How are you, Been saving any lives lately...Destroying any either?" He knew the boy was smirking.

"I'm So sorry to hear about what happen. But it's not your fault Black died, deserved it to." He laughed. Harry didn't day anything he was shaking in fury as he paid for his stuff. The cashier looking at him with concern. Harry turned only when he was done paying.

He walked past Malfoy.

"That's right potter, go back to your Cozy Hero Life." He said arrogantly.

Harry turned his head to look Malfoy right in the Eye.

"You don't know, You will never truly know." He said sadly, then turned and walked out the door. Leaving a confused Malfoy behind, though he didn't show it.

-----------------------

Harry, since he got the snake, had to take him back to the apartment before he could go anywhere. He wrote Zeke a note so he wouldn't get all freaked by the snake and throw him out or something.

_Zeke, I bought a snake today so if you see him...don't freak. K?_

_Harry_

He set the note on the table where he was sure Zeke would see it. He took the snake off from around his neck and set him on the floor.

_This is it? _He hissed, sounding disappointed.

_Yes, only until we get to Hogwarts. You'll love it there. _

_Yes, well. I hope your right. _

_Oh, by the way. What's your name?_

_My old master use to call me Bade._

_OK, Bade. I have to go for awhile. I will be back later. If you see my owl, Hedwig, don't get scared. She won't harm you. _Harry assured him.

_As I, master of the night, would be afraid of an owl._

_Ok, Well my roommate might be coming too. His name is Zeke he's very friendly. I think you and Him will get along fine._

_As i said in the store, I don't need stupid humans. You have been the only descent one in a long time. Always stupid they are. _

Harry chuckled_, ok whatever you say._

Harry put Bade down, he watched him slither into harry's room. Harry gave a smile and turned around again to head out of the door. Know, he needed some new clothes.

----------------------

Harry was walking around in the mall, He really need some new clothes and quick...he looked around at all the other shoppers. They all were wearing nice clothes...except for that man over there begging for food...who was now getting taken away by what harry called 'The Mall Enforcers'. He didn't want to look like a beggar man...and he didn't want to be taken away by the Enforcers... Harry quickened his pace. Needing to find a good store for clothes.

Harry stopped to look at in one window. It had some manikins dressed up, in what harry thought, looked like some really stylish clothing. Behind them there were portraits of hot boys with no shirts, wearing swimming trunks. (A/n: See author's note after story) Harry liked those pictures... Harry looked up and saw big bright letters spelled out to say "Abercrombie and Fitch". Harry decided to look around inside. As harry walked in he saw there were tons of different cuts and styles to choose from. Harry had never had choices when it came to his clothing. Harry felt like a little kid in a candy store. Harry didn't exactly know what size he was in but soon found out after trying some things on. He wanted to get sizes a little bigger, because he knew he needed to gain some weight. He was to skinny, he need to get bigger and stronger. Harry decided that he loved shopping, after he was done in the store. He had finished about an hour later. He heard his stomach growl and went to get a slice of pizza from a shop a few places down from where he had just recently shopped.

As harry sat down to eat his meal he sighed happily. This has got to be the happiest day, in his entire life. It may even top the day he found out he was a wizard and when Hagrid gave Dudley that Pig tail. Harry chuckled at the memory. After harry was finished with his pizza, he decided he wanted to get out of these clothes (if you wanted to give them the privilege of being called that) and dress in his new clothes. Harry went into the men's bathroom and changed.

Harry threw his old clothes in the trash, picked up his bags and walked out. He was now wearing; a Blue Heritage Tee and beige khaki pants. Harry still wanted to look around so he started looking around. He saw a store named Spencer's but...he didn't exactly want to go in there after seeing what they had in the window. So he kept walking. He passed a couple stores that looked as if a old grandpa would shop there. He looked to his right and saw a store called 'Hot Topic'. _That looks interesting,_ Harry thought.

Harry walked in, he had heard Zeke talk about this place. It had a lot of black. Harry went to look at the Cd's. After listening to most of them he picked out a couple; Panic at the disco, Him, Fall out boy and my chemical romance.

Harry also got a couple of shirts and pants. He also got this round stud collar, he laughed as he tried it on. He looked at there ear rings...(he was thinking of getting his ear pierced.) He bought some of those and some bracelets. He was having fun. He also ended up buying a pair of boots, he really liked them.

When harry was done and paid for everything he sat on a bench and put on some of the things he purchased. He put on his Heavy chain link bracelet and a black cord 3-ring bracelet. He put on his round stud choker as well.

Harry continued on, looking at all the stores. He walked up to the tattoo shop...He looked at all the designs. He decided he wanted a tattoo. But he knew that he had to be 18 or had to have a parent/guardian sign for him. (Well that just will not work he thought sadly). He had heard about one in the Wizarding world, maybe he could get one there. _It would be less painful _he mused. The next store was a cell phone store. Harry went in. He had always wanted a cell phone after he saw the one Dudley got.

As he walked in a employee came to his side.

"Hello welcome to_ Nextel_, the phone of your dreams!" A girl said smiling. He read her name tag, Trisha.

"Hello Trisha...I was thinking of buying a cell phone." Harry told her.

"Well, then" She laughed. "You've come to the right place. What kind of phone do you want?" She asked him. Harry walked over to some of the phones. There were all different kinds, skinny, small, big, flip phones and ones that looked very complicated to use.

"I like that one." Harry pointed to the black and silver flip phone. She picked it up.

"Good choice Mr..." She trailed off.

"Mr. Potter, but you can call me Harry." He smiled at her. She blushed and Giggled.

"OK, Harry. I have this phone too. It's very nice. It has a camera in it. You can get connected to the Internet by it, you can listen to music and the radio. You can by ring tones and pictures...it's a great phone." She handed it to him. He looked at it. Small, compact. He liked it.

"I'll take it." He finally said.

"Ok come over here harry." She said. She walked to the counter and he filled out some papers. When he got to his address he paused.

"Excuse me Trisha." She blushed as he said her name, he smirked. "I am currently living with my room mate but then i have to go to my _Private school_ and lets just say _it's a bit different than most schools._" He was hoping this girl was a witch and she would catch on.

She quickly looked up. She leaned over the table and whispered.

"Harry? Are you a..." She looked around to make sure no one was watching her or listening. "Wizard?" she finished.

He smiled, _Good thing she is a witch,_ he thought.

He nodded.

She continued to whisper. "Where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts. That's why I said I don't know about when you guys mail me my bill, because i wont be there."

"I think i have an Idea, ok I will send you your bill via, Owl. Ok? Do you think we could do that and you just send it back to me with the money?" She asked.

"Trisha you are a genius! That's perfect. So should i just put down Zeke's number and address for now?" She nodded.

He finished the paper work and handed it over. She smiled. She handed him the phone.

"That will be 55 dollars." She told him. _Man_, He thought. _Phones are expensive!_

He handed her the money. "I hope you like your new phone harry."

She picked up a pen and slip of paper. "Here is my number it can be the first in your new phone." She said. He looked at her, she looked about Zeke's age, she was pretty. Definitely someone he wouldn't mind going out with. See he didn't just like boys, he also liked girls too. He gave her a dazzling smile and took the paper.

"Ok. if I'm ever in the neighbor hood I'll stop by ok?"

"Sure, I work here Monday-Friday." He nodded.

"Ok well thank you've been a great help. I will see you later, maybe give you a call." He said as he exited the store.

Now all he had left to do was get his ears pierced and he also wanted to get some shoes. He stopped to get a smoothie but then kept walking. His feet were hurting and his hands hurt from holding the bags. He looked at the watch he got from hot Topic, he had spent almost 3 and a half hours in this store. It was now almost 4 o'clock. He looked around and finally he saw a shoe store.

Harry didn't take long. He got Vans. A kind of sneaker. He got two pairs of sneaks and he got some socks. He had only been in that store for a half and hour. Now he was walking again, looking for a store where he could get his ear pierced. As he walked he thought.

Did he want to get the ring on his right ear? he knew that guys who were gay got that done. But he was Bi. Should he get it on his left then? He hated that stupid myth about if you were gay you had your right ear pierced. Who the Fuck cares what ear you get pierced and who proclaimed the right as the gay side? Harry decided that he would just get his right done anyway. He knew some gay guys who had there left ear pierced. So it really didn't matter what side he got done.

He walked around for ten more minutes until he finally found it. He walked in. He saw they had no costumers, he walked up to the register and rung the bell. A boy, about 18 walked up to him.

"Hello, how may i help you?" Harry looked at this boys ears he had about 10 piercing's on each ear. He also had his nose pierced.

"Yea, I wanna get my ear pierced." Harry told him.

"OK, sit here. I need you to fill out this." Harry knew he was old enough to get this done without a parent having to sign it. He was glad. (A/n: I don't know if you can get Ur ear down at 16 without a signature but in my story it can happen.)

He handed it over to the guy. He asked harry to pick out what starter earring he wanted. Harry picked out a Black and red spike earring.

"OK just sit back it will only sting for a moment or two." Harry saw him get the "gun" ready. He wasn't scared, he didn't get scared at needles. This was the boy who was facing death around every corner, who could a needle get him worked up?

He held harry's ear and harry heard him press down. He felt a sharp stinging and he gritted his teeth. Then it went away and only left a little throbbing. He turned to the guy and smiled. He hopped down from the seat.

"Thanks!" Harry said as he looked in a tiny mirror. Harry saw his hair and he realized how plain his hair looked. He had a idea of how that could change.

He left the store after buying the medication he needed for his ear and headed to the Salon. He walked up to Holiday hair and looked inside. A sign on the wall said "Walk in's welcome" he smiled.

He walked up to a girl sitting behind a desk.

She looked up and smiled. "Yes how can i help you?"

"I would like to get some streaks in my hair." He told her.

"Permanent?" She asked, chewing her bubble gum loudly.

"Yes." He replied.

"Ok. You will need to come back in about six months. They start to fad away after that." She told him, he nodded. She looked to her right and called a girl.

"BECKY!" She called. A woman with purple hair walked out. She had a nose ring and a lip ring.

"This boy wants streaks." She said then turned back to her magazine.

"Okey Dokey!" She said brightly.

"OK." She made him sit down and put a smock on him. "What color do you want?"

He thought about it. He didn't know.

"What do you think?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Well, I think read because it would stand out most in your black messy hair," She tossled his hair around. "and it will match your pretty ear ring!"

"OK, Red it is." He laughed.

She babbled away to him as she washed and dyed his hair. Almost an hour later she was done. She let him look in the mirror.

He touched his soft black and red hair.

"This. Is. So. Cool!" He said. She laughed.

"I know. I haven't down streaks on a boy in awhile. They all want stupid spiked blond tips. So i here by dub you Mr. Cool!" She laughed. Harry looked at her. She reminded him so much of Tonks!

She handed him a card. "Here call me when you need them done again. Bye." She waved and went into the back. He heard a crash. He laughed, yes. Just like Tonks.

He walked up to the lady and paid her. He left the salon, feeling very tired. It was almost five thirty! He still had almost a whole hour walk back home. And it was going to be dark soon.

He turned on his phone. He called Zeke's to see if anyone was home. It kept ringing until the answering machine came on. He ended the call. No need to leave a message, it didn't matter he could walk.

Harry walked down the street, he started shivering. It was getting a bit chilly. _What happen to the scolding hot nights!_ He thought as he reached in his bag an put no a faded Jean Jacket.

Harry kept walking. His feet really hurt. He had done a ton of walking today.

Harry finally reached Zeke's apartment. He opened the door and walked in. All the lights were out and he couldn't see. So, irritated, he went looking for the switch. Ten minutes later he found it by the stove. He sighed turned it on and went into his room. It was pleasantly warm in Zeke's house. He took of his Jacket and threw it over the chair at his desk. Harry quickly went into his drawers took out the scraps of clothing he had and walked back out of the apartment. He went down and threw them into the big dumpster just out side the building.

Harry dusted his hands off and went back into the apartment. Harry took the next 45 mintues taking off the tags from his clothes and putting them away. He felt really tired all he wanted to do was lay down and watch a movie.

Harry got into the Pajama's he had got and went into Zeke's small living room. He saw Bade dozing in one of the over stuffed chairs. He was nestled in between pillows. Harry looked at all Zeke's Dvd's.

He had tons. Most of them he wouldn't think Zeke would watch...But then he remembered with a chuckle that Pierce probably made him watch them. He hadn't meant pierce yet but he really wanted to.

Harry picked out a Dvd called rent. It looked intresting. I mean who wouldn't want to watch a bunch of Gay Aids people sing and Dance. (A/n: I love this movie. I am watching it right now!)

Harry put it into the Dvd player and got himself a pillow and blanket. He picked up Bade and he laid down on the coach.

Bade opened one eye lazily.

_Hello, I see your back. _He hissed.

_Yes, Sorry if i woke you. But it looked a bit cold over there. _

_Yes, hmm...your warm. _He heard the snake hiss faintly. Harry saw that bade had gone back to sleep.

Harry heard sounds and looked up the movie was starting.

-------------------------------

The movie was almost over and he felt tears prick his eyes. Why did Angel have to die! She was his favorite! Poor Collins. Harry had started to cry alittle when he saw Collins holding a dead angel and crying. Now, poor Mimi was going to die. The song "Your eyes" was really getting to him.

Harry sat there tears coming down his cheeks as roger picked mimi up and said her name. He could hear the pain and anger in his voice.

_Not angel, and then Mimi too!_ Harry thought with a slight sob.

He was surprised Bade hadn't woken up yet. Harry tired to be silient. Then something made harry start smiling. Mimi's finger just moved, as far as he knew dead people can't move! YES! She's alive! Harry gave a sigh of relieve.

Mark started to sing now. _Boy is he hot! _Thought harry. _His voice is so silky, so sexy. _Thought harry.

Harry started crying, again, at the end when he saw angel's picture.

Harry _loved _this movie. He had Tango: Maureen stuck in his head. And he couldn't get mark and that pose out of his head. He loved marks tushie..._I can't believe i just thought that. _Harry gave a chukle.

After harry watched the second disk (and after crying a little more) he put it back. He definitly was going to watch that again.

Harry moved bade to around his neck.

He jumped a little when he heard bade hiss in his ear;

_Done crying now? _The snake laughed at him.

Harry scowled...but answered with a small;

_yes._

_Stupid Human._ Bade chuckled.

Harry laughed and shook his head.

Harry walked into the kitchen when he saw the door open with a bang and he saw Zeke and Pierce attached at the lips.

He gave a small cough.

The looked up. Zeke blushed but smiled.

"Uh. Hey harry. We just-"

"Forgot I was here?" Harry helped him. Quite amused.

"Um...Yea, maybe." He said. Harry walked past him laughing.

"I'm going to bed, don't forget to use a slilencing charm." He saw them blush and right as he closed the door he heard zeke say.

"Was that a snake?"

Harry laughed as he got into bed. Bade curled up on a pillow next to him. Harry shut his eyes and let the darkness take him.

* * *

**A/N: When i was shopping with my friends i felt like doing something goofy, so i went in there and looked at the pictures. A high school girl (she looked about that age; 16-17) was staring at me. Probably wondering why i was in the men's section in Abercrombie and Fitch. So i turn to her and say "Very nice pictures," I point to one of the hot guys in it. "Very detailed," yumm...did he have muscle. "But not as detailed as this one, no, nope this one is much better." And then me and my friends left. Laughing hysterically. It was so much fun. Well, this was a very long chapter. It took me a couple days to type. So you all better be happy with it lol**

**You should get the next chapter in a couple days. Promise!**

**Please Review! I love to get them!**


End file.
